An autonomous cleaning robot can navigate across a floor surface and avoid obstacles while mopping the floor surface to remove debris and stains from the floor surface. The cleaning robot can include a cleaning pad to mop the floor surface. As the cleaning robot moves across the floor surface, the cleaning pad wipes the floor surface and collects the debris.